A Different Start
by yelenacowan
Summary: What if the van did hit Bella? an instant before the accident happens Alice knows about it sending Rosalie into action not letting Edward stop the van from hitting Bella. How will there love story play out or is there to much red for Edward to stand? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Red

A Different Start

Chapter 1: Red, Bella POV

Standing in front of my truck I noticed him standing by his car across the parking lot of the Forks High school. He was standing by his shiny silver Volvo, behind him a look of pure horror crossed over his four adopted siblings face; Alice the pixie like one had a completely blank expression like she was very, very deep in thought. Confused I turned around to see a big van spiraling towards me at top speed hitting the Ice even more as it barreled towards me. A growl sounded behind me ringing in the air, glancing back quickly I saw Edward who only moments ago had been leaning back against his Volvo totally relaxed was now being held back by his two brothers the big one Emmett and the one who appeared to be in constant pain, Jasper. Rosalie the blond beauty stood next to Alice, talking to her. No talking wasn't the right word, screaming would be a better description. A horrible screeching noise brought my mind back to the van but before I could move, before I could even draw a breath, the van hit me straight in the stomach clipping my ribs sending me flying backwards over my truck. As I lay there struggling to breathe, my head pounding all I could hear was my panicked heart, the pain was everywhere every part of me hurt all I saw was red, red was everywhere and just when I thought that the blackness residing beyond the red would finally take over the van kept going crushing my legs as it fell on its side. My air was gone the red flashed it was everywhere.

The last thing I saw was a swarm of people racing towards me and red the last thing I heard was my name being screamed continuously, sirens so many sirens and red. All before the red finally faded away to a dim light leaving me only with the darkness, and then nothing.

**Authors Note: hello! this is my First fan fiction! YEY! SO please read review follow... etc,etc also i know that the story does not sound like Bella AT ALL and I will fix that! any help would be nice in fact HIGHLY appreciated and yeah I will update soon (whether you like it or not:)jk. sooo yeah. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight any characters in Twilight nada I may possibly own the plot of this particular fan fiction... I think... Right? Anyway everything is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer so praise to her! :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness and Nothing

Chapter 2: Darkness and Nothing, Bella POV

Darkness was everywhere and there was so much pain surrounding me. It was as familiar as my own heartbeat, a throbbing in the background of the darkness enveloping me in a complexity of black.

The darkness was always there it only ceased to soon be replaced by a flash of red. And then pain. Flashing red everywhere. I pleaded for the darkness to come back.

Nothing was the darkness best friend.

I was nothing but a haze of red and pain only a comforting coldness residing where my hand was reminded me that I was here, and that I existed, wherever here was… It gripped me, willing me to go on, to exist. Than the red flashed. Pain. Darkness. And then nothing.

**Authors note:**

**Hello! The second chapter is up! A quick thanks to everyone who reviewed (as this is my first fan fiction) a VERY special thanks to the first person who reviewed (I'm not going to mention your name, but you know who you are!) Continuing on did you guys catch what the coldness was? Review with what you think it was! So anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and keep reading!**

**The next chapter will be posted today if no tomorrow but no later than Friday**

**Disclaimer: Prop. Of Stephanie Meyer, plot mine? **


	3. Chapter 3: Now What?

Chapter 3: Now what?

"Beep, Beep, Beep-"the steady beeping of the machine brought me back into consciousness. Continues sobbing is what kept me there.

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes. Reene sat at my bedside her head folded over buried in her arms, which were folded comfortably on my bed as she sobbed into my sheets.

"It's ok" I said stroking her hair trying to comfort her and cringing in pain as I did so, How could this hurt so much? Reene must have noticed to because her head shot up like a rocket.

"Oh baby!-"she wailed "- I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, I'm fine" I said weakly. I really did not sound fine at all. What had happened? I remember standing by my truck, seeing Edward- Edward! Where was Edward? I shook my head lightly wincing as I did so. Why was I even thinking about him? He hardly even knows I exist and even if he did why would he be visiting me? My mother looked at me worriedly. I must pretty bad, maybe even worse than I felt.

"I'm fine mom, really! Don't worry" there my voice sounded stronger already.

"Where's-?"

"Charlie's downstairs is getting some coffee and Phil's at the hotel dealing with some things…" she trailed of quirking her head to one side as she spoke.

"Depending on whom you were talking about…?" shaking my head again causing another quick shot of pain down my back, I have got to remember to stop doing that!

"No that answers my question perfectly" Actually I really didn't know who I was talking about, and I don't think it was either of them.

"I should go get Charlie and notify the doctor that your conscious again." She said talking to herself more than me.

"Your father is going to be so happy you're awake! Phil to, really the whole town is going to be ecstatic once they hear the news!" let's hope they don't hear the news. I thought glumly to myself as I nodded smiling at her.

"I'm going to go get them" she said successfully ending her one way conversation and walking out into the hall. I relaxed back into my pillow closing my eyes, sleep calling to me.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice said from the doorway. Snapping my head back up and opening my eyes I saw the doctor for the first time, he was a beautiful man with porcelain white skin, amber eyes and blond hair. This must be . Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's father, although I couldn't imagine him having kids at all much less five teenagers.

"You've been in a comma for almost two months now and I don't think it would be wise to let you take a nap just yet." Bringing his eyes down to the clipboard in his hands he flipped through a bunch of documents with an expression that suggested he was reading a good book.

"Well-"he commented looking up from the medical papers.

"You gave the whole town quite a scare there Isabella."

"Bella. It's just Bella"

"Bella." He said smiling.

"You should consider yourself very lucky Bella, the van not only crushes your legs when it officially stopped moving but it also broke four of your ribs when it first made contact before you officially hit the ground receiving a very serious concussion." I winced in remembrance.

"Well now that I have seen that you are in good condition, you have some visitors. And you are not to fall asleep, understood? Doctors' orders." I nodded weakly not trusting my voice. He smiled and began to exit the room passing Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric and a boy with a tight with bandage wrapped around his head, which I recognized as Tyler.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" He said crossing the room, and kneeling down at my bedside.

"What are you apologizing for?" I said glancing distractedly at my other friends who were standing in the doorway watching our conversation very cautiously.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! - I didn't try to-"he stumbled for words for a bit.

"The van hit the ice wrong, I couldn't control it!" He wailed burying his face in his hands with his elbows rested on the edge of my bed.

"You where the one who hit me?"

"I am so, so sorry, Bella!" he from behind his hands. Startled, I fought to find something to say.

"Tyler-"I started flustered. "It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." I said attempting to reassure him.

"Yah" Mike spoke up. "Don't worry about it man see, Bella isn't even mad." It was then that I noticed that Mike had moved to the side of the bed with my hand held lightly in his as he stroked the palm of my hand. Tyler groaned in response.

"Seriously dude, its ok, it was an acci!-"Tyler shot up into standing position with startling speed for someone who had just moments ago been groveling at my bedside. Mike- in response- quickly dropped my hand tucking his own behind his back, a strangely fierce yet arrogantly fearful expression on his face, before he quickly wiped it away settling for un-emotional. "Hi Edward" Jessica squealed; 'well somebody's excited' I thought bitterly. No! Knock it off! He's not your or anything so knock it off! He's probably running an errand for his father or something, nothing to do with you. Edward gave a curt nod in Jessica's direction never taking his gaze off me, his face filled with a fierce sort of protectiveness. Hmmm weird… " Hey good thing the door was open. When you first got here Edward ripped the door right of its hinges, busted a hole in the wall and everything!" That is weird, why would my arrival here create such a reaction in Edward, especially considering the fact that this is me we are talking about. Edward growled menacingly, yet still his gaze remained firmly planted on me. "Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Angela, it's nice to see you. Just visiting Bella? "We were just leaving" Tyler said quickly. It was very apparent that he was afraid of Edward. Yeah, we have to go." Angela said stepping toward the door, while dragging an outraged Jessica along with her. Everyone else followed her lead, a grumbling Mike went out last closing the door quietly behind them. And then it was just Edward and I, Now what?

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so this one was a stretch to write because I didn't know if I should put Edward in right away; keep him out (kind of like New Moon) I really had no idea. And once I decided I wrote like five different scenarios before finally settling on one. Anyway it's going to be in Edwards POV next chapter which I did not want to do at first but yah…**

**SO if any of you guys have questions ask me PM, Review I don't care but yah next chapter up Saturday at the latest and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously every time someone reviews it just makes my day I'm not even kidding constructive criticism (no fire please! :) saying what you liked it really doesn't take that long so please! (sorry the Authors note is so long tell me if it bugs you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada…**


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Finally (Edwards POV)

"She's going to figure it out one way or another" I argued. It's not that I wanted Bella to know of my true self but there's no other way! I had to protect her I couldn't, wouldn't! Stand to see her in so much pain again and just the thought of losing her was too much to bear.

"Well than wait until she does, there's no point rushing into this Edward, it's very apparent that you are meant to be." Carlisle stated calmly patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm not rushing into anything; I just want to protect her! If anything you should be worried about Alice!" He was right tough, it wouldn't help Bella at all if I just up and told her, she would just have to figure it out for herself.

"Edward Alice just-"he was interrupted by a quick knock on the door, immediately I knew it was Reene, Bella's mother. Come to tell us about her awakening. A small smile crept on to my face. Ever since I first laid eyes on her I instantly wanted to be with her, forever and everything in-between. It killed me to let her get crushed by that van, but if he had pulled any harder on his restraints both his arms would have come off. Carlisle must have noticed his smile and change of posture.

"You are not to visit and or speak to her until I say otherwise"; He ordered.

"Is that understood?" I nodded curtly, briskly crossing the room of Carlisle's office to the open door, nodding at Renee as I left the room. I walked down the hallway opposite of the one that lead to Bella's room cringing as I did. I continued walking heading into the room where the rest of my family was, as Carlisle had requested for the moment saying we had pressing matters to discuss, not that it wasn't at all true. Alice threw the door open, anticipating my arrival, pulling me into the room as well as my thoughts.

"So genius" Rosalie started a bored look crossing her expression.

"What do you plan to do about the human exactly?" I glared at her growling lightly. "Oh hush it Rosalie" Alice said, slightly scolding as she dismissed her easily.

"Edward," she said excitedly bouncing in place, "I approve your decision completely". Confused, I attempted reading her mind but coming up with nothing except for the lyrics to Ode to Joy in German, I sighed, dang cryptic pixie.

"But seriously Edward what is your plan?" Rosalie said growling impatient. I glanced at her, my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Cause I would seriously like to know",

"I don't know Rosalie; I guess the first thing I'm going to do is talk to Bella, that good enough for you Rosalie?" She sighed sinking back into the old withered couch from her rigid position, "not nearly". Emmett rubbed her shoulder soothingly; I grabbed my phone from my pocket ignoring my sibling.

"Yes Carlisle" knowing it is from the caller ID. "I just left; Bella has some friends with her now wait a few minutes before going in okay?" He said, guessing my motives.

"Renee and Charlie went to do some damage control or gift buying, I couldn't be sure which ". Grateful that Renee and Charlie weren't here at the moment. I ignored Carlisle's suggestion to wait. It had probably taken him 3-5 minutes to return to his office and would take me at least 3 to reach Bella from my current position. That was enough time, right? As I continued waling I stopped short a few feet from Bella's door. Inside I could hear the thoughts of my classmates, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela and …Tyler. I growled softly, his thoughts were particularly troubling, although I could hear him groveling at her feet making her worry about him when she was the one in a hospital bed. His thoughts were even more unsettling, his thoughts and actions based solely for one purpose; to have Bella all to himself. It absolutely disgusted me; I walked a few more feet until I was in front of the door to Bella's room but stopped cold in the doorway, growling fiercely at the sight before me. Mike had Bella's hand, my Bella's hand and he wasn't comforting her, oh no, she was comforting him, Tyler. Tyler wasn't in a hospital bed. Tyler was perfectly fine, trying to take Bella form me, my Bella. I growled fiercely but only loud enough that Mike and Tyler heard it. The only reason they heard it was because they were deathly afraid of me, and it showed. I couldn't imagine why, I had only had a short talk with them regarding Bella's personal safety and such. Which reminds me, Bella, my Bella? I walked briskly into the room nodding at Jessica as she squealed a greeting at me her thoughts, greatly annoyed as to why I was here and how it couldn't be for her. Her meaning Bella. Mike and Tyler were now both standing up alert and like I said scared outta there minds. I smiled inwardly to myself. Well that's going to make removing them from the equation a lot easier. I thought as I stared fiercely into Bella's eyes. God she was so beautiful, even in her current position she was still a thousand times more breathtaking than Rosalie or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey good thing the door was open." Mike said, starting up a conversation with my beauty.

"When you first got here Edward ripped the door right off its hinges! He busted a whole in the wall and everything!" I growled angrily not taking my eyes off of Bella and wishing desperately that I could read her mind, hoping that she didn't think I was some sort of monster or something, even if it was true. I couldn't stay away from her and I desperately needed her to want to be around me. I could see Mike and Tyler fidgeting out of the corner of my eye, jarring me out of my thoughts. Still not for a second taking my eyes off of Bella. I decided to test them for a second maybe than they would leave.

"Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Angela, it's nice to see you", I started nodding towards their direction without looking at them.

"It's nice to see you" I lied, probably the lie of the century. "Just visiting Bella" I gritted my teeth on that one.

"We were just leaving" Tyler amended quickly visibly shaking from fear. I could tell Bella noticed too, as a trace of a smile appeared on her face, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Yah, we have to go" she said tugging Jessica with her, as they left closing the door behind them. Something I was very grateful for, because from what Jessica was thinking I wouldn't be surprised if she body slammed Bella right this second she was so angry! Not that she had any right to be, she knew very well that I have never held even the slightest interest towards her. And really I never would especially now because of the angel lying in front of me.

**Authors Note: Imagine me curled up in the fetal position in a dark corner my hands covering my head whimpering, "please don't hurt me!" Now before that vision becomes reality let me just say this IM SORRY! Earlier I put up a authors note saying how I would like some more reviews, I really didn't think I would get much of a response, and I was right but what surprised me was that a lot of you reviewed saying how if I updated more I would get more reviews. Ah, YAH! I know that! And Im sure every one of you know that its not that hard to type something saying "good job" or "i really like this story" or "I hate this story, your writing sucks! you should go die in a hole!" um, yah, please don't write that last one.**

**Anyway my point (if i even have one) is that thanks to everyone who reviewed (and the un-needed advice) Im sorry it took me so long to update (that's what that whole thing at the begging was ;) and PLEASE! Im BEGGING you REVIEW!**

**Yah... Im a little desperate... update some time next week? (i mean this coming week, or next week) All things aside thank you to anyone who so much as reads my fanfic it means a lot I love you all (in a way that means Im grateful and happy for all of you in a tottaly un-weird way**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers not mine**


	5. A Conversation

Chapter 5: A Conversation (Bella POV)

His eyes never left mine, they stayed completely still, gazing at me with intensity, yet I felt something was bugging him.

"Bella", he said in a firm but gentle voice. I looked up from my hands, breaking my train of thought.

"Are you OK?" I nodded slowly this time as an attempt to ease the pain, it didn't work so well. Looking alarmed he came over to me quickly and sitting in the chair closest to the bed.

"You should go back to sleep, you're obviously in a lot of pain and need to rest"

"No!" I said fear blanketing my expression. He frowned, clearly frustrated. We stayed like that for a moment, him staring into my eyes and my own line of vision locked down tight on my interlocked hands.

"Your dad works here?" I asked as an attempt to ease the sort of tension we had going on.

"Yes" he started carefully "Carlisle, although young is a very accomplished doctor."

"And he adopted you and your siblings?" I asked again.

"Well" he said with a crooked smile. "Technically he adopted me in addition to my siblings", I nodded for him to continue.

"Me, Edward Anthony Masen – I was first, followed by my oldest sister Rosalie Hale, then Emmett McCarthy and not much time after that Mary, Alice, Brandon and Jasper Whitlock" .

"And Carlisle adopted all of you guys? That was really nice."

"Him and his wife Esme, my adopted mother."

"Still, really nice" I said. He nodded staring out the window avoiding my gaze. As if to ease the tension my stomach growled loudly. Edward looked up grinning, I blushed fiercely.

"Is it just me or is someone hungry?' he asked laughing. I blushed a deeper scarlet covering my face by my hands in an attempt to feel less mortified (like it would help, but hey, a girl can try, right?)

"Hey" he said frowning and removing my hands from my face holding them in his own.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're adorable" Of course that only made me blush harder, he laughed, gently setting my hands down ad he stood.

"I'll go get you some food." He said crossing the room to leave stopping in the doorway.

"And Bella" he said looking straight at me.

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out.

"Don't hurt yourself" And for the first time since arriving here, I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yelena~~~~~~~~~~~~ a different start~~~~~~~~~~~~Cowan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what exactly happened?" I asked Edward well stuffing my face full of the disgusting hospital food he had brought me.

"What do you mean?" he responded, immediately tensing.

"Well, the last I could remember I was standing in front of my truck and I heard screeching and shouting behind me, and when I turned around Tyler's van hit me and now I'm here." He continued to stare not moving, as if he was a statue.

"And I was in a comma for a couple of days so it would be nice to know what I missed" I continued.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, I didn't want to upset him, good statue or not he was the only company I has right now.

"Hmm, that sounds about right" I continued to stare at him.

"Bella." He sighed.

"It doesn't matter, only that you're safe." He placed a hand on either side of my face holding my gaze. Startled, I froze not moving as he leaned forward placing a gentle but loving kiss on my forehead.

"OK?" he said pulling back. I nodded unable to speak. He smiled before releasing his hold on my face and straightening up.

"I think you have visitors" he told me grinning crookedly. Not a moment later the door flew open my mother flying in with her, I was wondering where she was.

"Oh baby!" Reene cried fresh tears already streaming down her face. She always was a bit of a dramatic, I mean I am obviously ok, well as ok as I can be considering.

"I tried to hold her off for as long as I could" Charlie whispered to me once Reene was occupied patronizing the nurse.

"Thank You." I whispered back.

"Well that's my cue to leave" Edward said clearly uncomfortable yet still managing to smile.

"Chief" he said nodding and shacking my father's hand.

"Reene" my mom said before Edward could speak reaching out to meet his hand Edward, ever the gentlemen lifted he hand up placing a nice kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm stopping by later" he told after kissing my forehead, than doing the same to my nose and both checks. And then he was gone, I wish he would come back. How pathetic was that.

"Who was that?!" My mother said completely taken aback by the beauty that was Edward. I shrugged,

"Just a friend" I said trying to make it seem like no big deal that most likely the most gorges man to ever walk this earth seem to have a interest in me.

" He certainly didn't seem like just a friend" my dad muttered scowling towards the ground. I sighed we'll I most deffinetly wished I was sleeping now.

**Authors Note: hellllo! So this was posted a day late... My Internet stopped working so I just write the rest up on my iPods notes (which I hate typing on!) I most likely will end up getting a beta just because I know one of you guys posted a comment saying would like to be the beta if you're still interested pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee PM me and stuff. One last thing ( god I talk a lot is it just me or does the authors note sometimes end up being longer than he actual chapter do you guys even like hearing me babble or do you just skip it? Hmm) I have a tumblr, twitter Instagram all that chiz sooo links on profile if you're interested in that ( pft! Yah like anyone will look, although I urge you to!)**

**Next chapter there's a 49% chance BPOV and a 51% EPOV but... HEY! You never know! And as always Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight whereas I own the plot. ( of this story not twilight:)**

**Seeeessss yah l88888rrrrr! Ha Ha that was funny. I made a funny.**

_**~yelenacowan**_


End file.
